rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Ruby vs. Beowolves
"Ruby vs Beowolves" is a conflict occurring in the Snowy Forest during the "Red Trailer", where Ruby Rose is ambushed by a pack of Beowolves. Preceding Events The lead up to the battle starts with Ruby visiting the Cliffside Altar in the Snowy Forest. When she turns and leaves the alter, she passes through the forest, coming out into a wide clearing; surrounded by pack of Beowolves. The Fight Three Beowolves decide to dash forward and jump-attack Ruby, but as they are about to land their blows, she disappears in a swish of rose petals, causing the creatures to crash into the ground and then look up into the air. Ruby is then seen in the moonlight, reaching behind herself for her rifle, then firing a single shot; blowing off a large portion of a Beowolf's head. As she lands, three more Beowolves rush forward to attack her, but she jumps and weaves between them; shooting each one with her rifle. After she has dispatched the third, she rolls back and stands up, unfolding Crescent Rose into its scythe form. A lone Beowolf then charges then charges at Ruby, but she simply hooks her scythe around the creature and fires a shot with the sniper, causing the recoil to slice the Beowolf in half and aggravating the rest of the pack into charging at her. Ruby then drives Crescent Rose's blade into the ground, firing repeatedly from a single spot at monsters until one gets to her and swipes at her feet. She jumps up, dodging the attack, and then blasts back, digging into the ground again when she sees more Beowolves emerging from the woods. A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, then fires at the monster in front of her; causing her to fly back and kick at the one behind her. She then twirls her scythe, cuts down a Beowolf on each side, dodges another attack to hook a beast and then fires a shot; killing two wolves in one go. She then leaps over two Beowolves, then turns around; dismembers the first and beheads the second with a shot that sends her flying up into the air. Two jump up into the air after her, only to be shot and sliced down as she returns to ground. As she lands she if forced to block a swipe from another wolf, which sends her flying backwards and lets her see the large number of enemies left. Ruby then unloads Crescent Rose's current cartridge and replaces it with another, this time with a cross symbol on the side of it. She then blasts off at a faster speed than before, as she flies at the Beowolves she converts the scythe to a sickle-shape and spins her way through them, cutting and shooting all around, leaving bullets and body parts flying into the air. She then finally lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her and bullets raining from the sky. Image Gallery Category:Battle Pages